


Food Run

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Cas is on his way to pick up some food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "chili cheese fries" & "That man's a lotta work." ( _Stargate Universe_ )

“And none of that rabbit food crap!” called Dean’s voice, as Cas came into the library from the direction of their bedroom.

“So, he’s not sleeping it off, then?” Sam asked with a smirk, looking up from the book he was reading for fun, not for a case.

“He will heal better if he eats first,” said Cas. “I wish I could heal him, but my powers have been temporarily depleted, and Dean insisted I save them for an emergency.”

“This time, he may be right,” admitted Sam. “He’s only got a cold – he might be miserable, but he’s not actually in any danger. Does that mean you’re driving to get food?”

The angel nodded. “Can I bring back anything for you?”

“Whatever you’re both having is fine. Because you should really eat something, too, if you’re running low.”

“I had planned on it,” said Cas. “I enjoy eating without my full angelic senses to distract me. In fact, I have the sudden desire to consume a large plate of chili cheese fries.”

Sam laughed. “I’ll bet Dean will be absolutely fine with that. Bring me back something a little healthier, will you?”

“I will do my best,” Cas promised. “Please make sure Dean does not strain himself while I am gone.”

“He’s a terrible patient, isn’t he?” said Sam, and the angel nodded.

“But he is worth the effort.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

THE END


End file.
